


Ugly Sweater

by irishlullaby13



Series: Never Doubt I Love [2]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ichabbie Holidays, Never Doubt I Love Series, Pregnant!Abbie, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13
Summary: For #IchabbieHolidays on tumblr. prompt:  Ugly Sweater





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place near the beginning of the Never Doubt I Love series (which I am trying to get the actual beginning finished and posted).

“This thing is absolutely revolting,” Ichabod huffed. He fidgeted uncomfortably.

“Well that _thing_ was lovingly made by your future sister-in-law specifically for family photos so you're wearing it,” Abbie retorted. If she had to admit, hers was uncomfortable too. The wool was dry and itchy and just how the hell had Jenny managed to place the only bells attached to the shirt over her breasts? Although, that was nowhere near as bad as the reindeer on Ichabod's shirt with a snout that somewhat resembled a certain part of the male anatomy. “Besides, it's an ugly sweater photo and you can't have an ugly sweater photo without the ugly sweater.”

“This surpasses your so called 'ugly'. As I stated it is...”

“Revolting. Gotcha,” Abbie interrupted. “Come on, it's just for a couple of hours. _Surely_ a gracious gentleman such as you would be willing to share the indignity of having to wear such an atrocity to make a couple of pregnant women happy.”

She gently patted the small swell of her belly then made her way to Ichabod to straighten the collar of the modern dress shirt he wore underneath the sweater. He sighed, fingers flicking at his side. “But...”

“As soon as we get back home, I'll take it off of you,” she said temptingly. 

Ichabod's eyebrows arched with interest. “As long as it would make you happy as well,” he conceded. 

Abbie took a step back and nodded. “A true modern gent—” She arched a brow when her gaze reached his feet. “Are those your boots? Please tell me you aren't wearing your breeches underneath the trousers again.”

“I'm not. I learned my lesson the last time you managed to wrangle me into such confined articles of clothing,” Ichabod replied.

“That wasn't so much wrangling as it was foreplay,” Abbie reminded. Ichabod smirked and nodded in agreement.

Abbie had her mind put at ease about her own little bundle just last week when she found out her and Ichabod were expecting a daughter—which had delighted him far more than Abbie had thought it would. Jenny was due at any given moment with a boy.

At the moment, everything was blissfully peaceful in Sleepy Hollow. They were hell bent on enjoying it as long as it lasted. Even if 'enjoyment' meant keeping the Jenny amused by doing an ugly sweater family photo.


End file.
